Logic and Emotion
by Dancing Mouse
Summary: G1. Jazz questions Prowl about their relationship. FLUFFY SLASH! JazzXProwl Feedback Welcome!


Logic and Emotion

Disclaimer: HASBRO owns them all. I just like playing with them.

OooooO

Jazz couldn't sleep.

He lay awake on the bunk, optics cast towards the dull ceiling of the shared quarters of him and his partner. He and Prowl have been together for at least six Human months at this point in time. They weren't exactly at the interfacing part of their relationship yet, but they did share a bunk, and that was all they needed at this point in their relationship. The proximity of each other seemed to be enough for the both of them at this point.

He looked over at his sleeping partner, noting that he looked at least a stellar cycle younger when he wasn't plagued with paperwork and the stress of being second in command. All that stress was going to make his systems shut down before their time, but he knew if Prowl couldn't handle it, he wouldn't have accepted Prime's proposal to be second in command in the first place.

The more he watched his sleeping partner, the more the thing that was keeping him awake bugged him. Sighing, he reached out, nudging Prowl's shoulder gently.

"Hey Prowl, you awake?" He asked quietly. The Dastune yawned silently, before speaking, voice still slightly raspy with sleep.

"No, but I know whatever it is has to be important, or else you wouldn't have woken me." Prowl's logical reasoning came through as he turned towards Jazz, noting his distressed look and the way he fidgeted slightly.

"Do you ever wonder…" Jazz trailed off, not knowing quite knowing how to say it without sounding like he wanted to break off the relationship, which he didn't. Prowl was the best thing that happened to him, and while he didn't want to push him away, he didn't know how to say it in a way that wouldn't offend the Dastune.

"Yes?" Prowl calmly cajoled, optics fixed onto Jazz's visor as he struggled for the right words.

"Do you ever wonder why we fell for each other?" Jazz asked, settling on just saying it straight out. Straightforward was the best way to deal with Prowl. Metaphors and cryptic sayings weren't exactly his forte.

"Explain." Prowl said, sitting up as his tone gained a sharper edge that made Jazz wince slightly. It seems like straightforward wasn't the best route to take in this case.

"Don't get me wrong, I love you and I can't imagine living my life without you, but you have to admit, we are quite an odd pair."

"How so?" Prowl asked, optic ridges knitting together slightly. Jazz shook his head, smiling slightly. As intelligent as he was, Prowl could be surprisingly thick headed at times, especially when it came to things like discussing feelings.

"Well, you're all…logical and I'm…not." Jazz tried his best to explain how he felt in terms Prowl would understand.

"Well, maybe that's what attracted us to each other in the first place," Prowl rationalized.

Now it was Jazz's turn to be confused. He raised an optic ridge at Prowl.

"Allow me to explain. See, maybe we were drawn to each other for that exact reason." He waved his hand, trying to articulate himself to the confused Porsche. "Maybe you were sent to me to be my emotional half, to teach me to understand emotions better." He put a comforting arm around Jazz, a slight smile creeping across his lips.

"Then that would make you my logical half, huh?" Jazz chuckled, leaning into his partner, finally getting what Prowl was saying.

"Exactly. I think the Human phrase "Opposites attract" can describe our relationship the best."

Jazz smiled. "You know what? I think your right." He laughed as he leaned up and kissed Prowl lightly on the cheek.

"Aren't I always right?" Prowl teased, the slight smile Jazz loved so much forming on his lips.

"No," Jazz laughed, as he wrapped his arms around Prowl's shoulders, nestling his face into the crook of his neck. Prowl chuckled quietly, as he tightened his hold on the Porsche, letting himself fall back into recharge when he was sure Jazz was safely asleep.

OooooO

Wow, a Slash story by me that didn't involve sexing? What's wrong with me?


End file.
